Selphy
Selphy is the resident librarian in Trampoli. She loves books so much that she will often go for days without food or sleeping; a habit that often causes trouble for herself and worries Lara. She can be found most often inside the Rune Archives as she rarely will go outside. She is soft spoken and cheerful and has a very gentle heart and soul. But she also has little sense of responsibility, often ignoring Melody's rule of no reading in the baths, and disorganizing the Rune Archives for her own reading pleasure. Events The Archive's Chief Date: 1-2 days after Lara arrived You will find her collapsed outside your door and ask for water. This is her arrival scene. She will spend the rest of this day in the infirmary under Lara's care. Money Owed Talk to Selphy in the Rune Archives and she will tell you that she owes Lara money. You then go back and forth between Lara and Selphy until Lara tells you that it is Selphy's responsibility. Debt Paid After the Money Owed event once Selphy's LP (and probably also Lara's) is raised enough you can find Selphy at 9am in the church. She works at the church for only a few days. Heart Events Difficulty level: Easy *At 4 LP Selphy will ask you whether she should clean up the library. Tell her she should. *After 5 LP, talk to her while she's behind the desk at the library *When she's reached 6 LP, the library will be clean one day and new books will be on sale, however it'll be back to it's disorderly state the following day. *Wait several days, all the while keeping in communication with Selphy. The library will become clean again. *Speak with Selphy when she's above 8 LP to hear about new books. You will receive a letter from Selphy. The next day you will receive another letter explaining that you got the last one by mistake. *Every three days after this, talk to her about the books. She will mention getting a new book. *Once she's said about 3 different things about her books, enter the Rune Archives for a scene. Get ready for combat and then go view the table (aim for the single different looking monster, the rest will regenerate endlessly). Try to be at least level 50. *After this talk to Selphy and enjoy the library's upgrade. Schedule Normal Schedule = |-|Outdoor Schedule= |-|Marriage Schedule = Exception *The summer after Selphy's event, she permanently goes on the Beach Road on Friday instead of the Mountain Road. *Before the Laga Springs opens, Selphy spends the time in the Rune Archives instead. *During Summer, Selphy can be found at the Beach from 6am-6pm on Wednesday, and from 9am-3pm on Wednesday after marriage. *During summer only, Selphy can be found at the St. Poli Church from 9am-12pm on Thursday. *During festival days, Selphy can be found in the Business District from 9am-6pm. Trivia *Selphy's LP are extremely easy to raise by reading. Every so often step into the Rune archives and check the shelves to read the books. Her LP will go up considerably every time. *Girls like Selphy just don't like simpletons. Try to raise your intelligence points by leveling up *Selphy says that princess stories are cliché, and that she would rather be the evil tyrant in a story instead of the princess, because it's not as glamorous as you'd think, and she knows what the knights are really like. After saying this, she gets embarrassed and drops the subject. *Selphy will eventually write a mystery novel that the whole village loves. *Selphy sometimes makes references to "Sherlock Holmes" by calling Raguna Watson on occasion. *Selphy's real name is Selphius Josephine. *If you court Tabatha, Minerva will drop a hint that the country Selphy comes from has been in an uproar since her disappearance later on. See Also *Marriage *Selphy/Image Gallery Category:Maidens Category:Characters Category:Shops